An Unlikely Team
by KingKaiju007
Summary: When several worlds are threatened by an insurmountable evil, five heroes will be called to push back the darkness. Join Gaara as he is put in charge of a very strange group, by a very preppy woman claiming to be Kami. Believe it or not, this is a serious fic.
1. Prologue: Divine Intervention

**This story is going to be awesome…I hope! Say hello to my brain child! Ahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (Deep breath) Naruto, Skyrim, Teen Titans, Avatar, or Shadow of Mordor. Believe it or not this Fic is actually serious.**

**Also, about Born to Serve, I'm taking a break from that story, but I will not abandon it. I promise.**

**XxX (Three days after the events in Gaoling City)**

Toph sighed as she leaned against a large boulder, twinkle toes was proving difficult to train. She grinned, she loved a good challenge. She sat down and dug her hand into the ground, pulling out a chunk of earth. As she began to mend it into different shapes, her mind began to drift off into thought. Would she ever see her parents again? Would they hate her for leaving? The blind girl shook her head, better to not think about it. Using the seismic sense she could tell Aang had just finished resting up and was ready for another round.

Toph grinned once more, before walking towards the Avatar, "All right twinkle toes, lets g" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she was covered in light, causing her student to yelp in surprise. When the light died down, Toph Beifong was gone without a trace.

**XxX (Mordor, many years before the fall of Sauron)**

Talion sat atop one of the many ruins that covered Mordor, he scanned the area like a hawk searching for a mouse. He had spent the better half of the day hunting a particularly dangerous Uruk captain. Orzog Scar Artist was a legendary captain, whose expertise with a two handed axe were astonishing for an orc. Talion smirked, nothing a bow couldn't handle. He crouched low as a large group of Uruks entered the ruin, planning on setting up camp. In the center of the brutish creatures was Orzog himself.

Talion formed Azkar; the bow glowed with supernatural light. The ranger pulled the string back, forming an arrow, before letting it fly. It sunk into the soft flesh of the Uruk captains head, causing the force under his command to either shout in outrage or flee in fear. Talion unsheathed his blade, Urfael. As he was about to leap into the mass of orcs a bright light shined around him, before sweeping him away to another adventure.

**XxX (Jump City, three years after Trigon)**

Raven sighed as she sat up in her bed; she gave a quiet yawn before making her way to the kitchen. She was the first one up, as was usual. Her eye twitched in annoyance when she discovered a certain green skinned teen drooling on the kitchen counter. The sorceress did her best to work around Beast Boy, adamant about getting her morning tea. When she finally finished her task, the purple haired teen sat down on a stool, sipping her soothing brew in content, until a loud snore tore through the serene quiet. Raven glared at the changeling, before using her magic to levitate a spoon and have it poke BB, trying to stir the boy out of his slumber.

After a minute of this, Raven got a strangely evil idea; she smirked slightly as she began to fill up a glass with ice cold water. As she floated over to BB the green teen let out a mumble, something about wanting bacon? The sorceress shook her head; BB was a vegetarian…right? She shrugged before dumping the glasses contents onto the sleeping changeling; however before the water could land on its target, a bright light appeared in the kitchen. BB woke up sputtering, before rolling off the counter with a "thud" wondering who had woken him up.

**XxX (Skyrim, one year before Alduin's return)**

Vladimir Scar walked into Whiterun in full daedric armor, earning glares and fear filled glances from the populace. The large man scowled at everyone, a silent dare to challenge him. He had just returned from wiping out a group of bandits that had been attacking travelers, and was heading to Dragon's Reach to tell the Jarl of his success. Vlad smiled fondly at the prospect of sharing another meal with his friend, ever since he had entered the old city Balgruuf had shone nothing but kindness to him, even when he learned the fact that Vlad was a vampire.

The armored warrior shook his head as he opened the doors to Dragon's Reach. The smell of vagrant flowers and burning herbs filled his sensitive nose, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. The man walked to where his friend was seated at his throne and kneeled. "Your halls have attained the smell of an apothecary's shack, my Jarl. Is your court wizard working on something?" When Vlad didn't receive an answer, he looked up. Balgruuf was slumped in his chair, a hand covering his eyes. The armored vampire frowned in worry.

"What ails you Balgruuf?" The Jarl gave a hoarse whisper in response, not hearing entirely Vlad leaned in closer, "I'm sorry." Vladimir widened his eyes as an arrow dug itself into his armored shoulder, before a large number of high elves and Whiterun guards surrounded him. Vlad growled in anger, the flowers were there to cover up the smell of his attackers, "Betrayer!" The vampire hefted his daedric great sword, ready to cleave his enemies into pieces. One of the elves stepped in front of Balgruuf, "Vladimir Scar, you are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes against Skyrim and the Aldmeri Dominion."

In an explosion of blood and skin, Vlad took on the form of the vampire lord, **"FOOLS!"** Several elves tried to end him with their blades only for the vampire to rend their armor and slice through their skin with his large claws. Vlad burst into a cloud of bats, before reforming in front of Jarl Balgruuf, his clawed hand raised to deliver the killing blow. A light flashed through the room, taking the bloodthirsty creature with it.

**XxX (The Village Hidden in the Sand, four years after Madara)**

Gaara stood on top of the Kazekage tower, staring up at the moon. The red head had been distant all day. Usually this wasn't abnormal, but today he avoided everybody. He walked across the desert, his arms crossed in thought. When the sun had set and the moon began to show he headed back to Kazekage tower, were we find him now. The kage sighed as he looked at the tearstained letter he had received from Konoha, his grip tightened around the message until his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath before reading the note once more.

"_**Gaara, it is with great regret that I must inform you of my late wife's death. As standing Hokage I would like to invite you to Hinata's funeral. Take in mind this is not for the benefit of our two villages, but the fact that I need the support of family, since mine was ripped away from me. Also little Kushina would love to see her uncle again.**_

_**Your Brother, Uzumaki Naruto"**_

The red head crossed his arms; he would leave in the morning. He'll be damned if he isn't there to support his family in the leaf. His head shot up, before he frowned slightly, "I suppose it's my turn to save the world, Uzumaki." A bright light enveloped him, and he gripped the letter to his chest.

"I better not miss the funeral."

**XxX (Unknown Location)**

Gaara looked around at the white expanse he found himself in. He crossed his arms in thought, before he turned his head when he heard a gasp. He saw a small girl, she was on her hands and knees, and she was trembling, while running her hands over the colorless floor. She whispered to herself, her voice shaky from fear, "Where am I?" The red head walked quietly up to her, "I was wondering the same thing myself."

She stood stock still, before shooting to her feet and taking a shaky fighting stance, "Who's there?!" Gaara stared at her blank eyes in realization, "Calm yourself, I am no threat to you. What is your name?" She stared passed him, before slowly lowering her arms, "Toph Beifong, who are you?" The Kazekage stepped closer albeit slowly, "Sabaku no Gaara." The girl raised an eyebrow in Gaara's general direction, "Why are you covered in sand?"

An invisible entity smiled as the first two champions got along well enough. She felt kind of guilty for bringing the earth bender to place where she couldn't see, but Gaara stood out like a beacon with his sand. Perhaps her job would be easier than she thought. That thought was crushed when a vampire lord came crashing through a portal. Its black eyes quickly focused on the other two people in the realm, before it went berserk.

Gaara stepped in front of Toph protectively, "Stay behind me." The blind girl said nothing as the ferocious growling registered in her ears, she gave a short tremble. The Kazekage stared at the strange beast, its skin was gray and for all intents and purposes it resembled a man mixed with a bat. The beast grinned before sprinting at them at an astonishing rate. Gaara didn't move as his sand shot from his gourd and formed a shield. The young man widened his eyes when several very sharp claws punctured the sand, stopping mere centimeters from his eyes.

As the two fought, they were unaware of two more portals opening up. Raven looked around with wide eyes before they landed on the monster, Gaara, and Toph. She immediately flew in their direction, intent on helping the sand wielding hero against his monstrous foe. Talion rubbed his head, before staring at the fight that was taking place in front of him, his mouth opened in surprise, before Celebrimbor materialized at his side, the wraith observed his surroundings, before glancing at the fight as well. The undead elf sighed before going back into Talion.

The invisible entity frowned at them all, before making herself visible. The woman had long brown hair, soft blue eyes, and was covered in white robes. The woman sighed when she went unnoticed by everyone. She let out an ear-piercing whistle, which made four sets of eyes land on her, and one confused head turn. The vampire immediately tried to attack her only for the woman to snap her fingers, returning the creature to its human form, which was a man with short black hair, a clean shaven face, and red eyes.

Vlad grumbled before getting to his feet. The woman grinned, "Now that I have your attention, you are all probably wondering why I have brought you here, what here is, and of course who I am." She received several nods. "All righty then, some of you may know me as God, Kami, Iluvatar and so on." She received wide eyes and open mouths for that one, "And this place is the realm in between Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Welcome!" When the reaction didn't change she continued. "The reason I have brought you all here is because I need your assistance. Several evils from different worlds are merging their forces and are preparing a massive attack. I need your help to stop the darkness from snuffing out the light."

Toph spoke up from beside Gaara, "If you really are a god, then why don't you handle it yourself?" Kami didn't seem the least bit insulted, in fact she smiled slightly, "Well a god can't really interfere with the dealings of mortals. I can create emissaries to carry out my will, but I decided that you five will be enough to stop the coming storm. Also you don't really have a choice, so there's that." Gaara was about to speak in protest, only for the woman to shoot him a sincere smile, "Do not worry my child, I will send you back for the funeral, before I have you go slay monster's for me. Does anyone else have any unfinished business they need to take care of?"

Vlad, Toph, and Raven raised their hands. Kami ignored Vlad completely as she addressed the two girls, "Toph, Raven I will give you enough time to say goodbye to your friends, then I will bring you back here." The two females gave curt nods. Vlad waved his arm angrily, until the deity fixed him a glare, "No I will not allow you to go back there, just so you can wipe out Whiterun!"

**XxX**

**What do you think? Please review and all that jazz. More to come!**

**BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Namikaze Funeral

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is in the prologue and applies to all chapters**

**XxX**

"WHAT?" Toph winced slightly at the volume of her friend's shout, before running a hand through her hair, "Apparently I've been chosen by Kami to be a warrior of righteousness." She said nonchalantly, causing Sokka's eye to twitch. Aang stepped forward, "But if you leave who will be my earthbending trainer?" Toph reached behind her and pulled out a scroll that the goddess had given her, "Here, this should cover it till I get back twinkle toes. I expect you to practice every day." The Airbender nodded confidently. Sokka and Katara gave their goodbyes before the blind earthbender was flashed away once more.

**XxX**

Raven sighed as she tried to pry off an emotional Beast Boy and Starfire. Robin stood off to the side, a slight frown on his face, no doubt wishing he could be of more use. Cyborg placed a hand on the sorceress's shoulder, "We'll miss ya Rae, be safe." The Tameranean that was attached to the Azarathian's waist let out a cry, "I do not wish friend Raven to leave!" BB choked out a reply, "Ditto." Raven smiled unnoticeably, giving her friends a reassuring hug, "Don't burn down the tower while I'm gone." Her voice was tinged with emotion. The purple haired girl took a step back before disappearing in a flash of white.

**XxX**

Kami opened a portal to the shinobi realm, before stepping aside, "This will drop you right outside Konoha my child." Gaara nodded absentmindedly before stepping through the portal. The deity turned to her other champions, "Go with him, think of it as a bonding exercise." Raven and Toph shrugged before going through, Vlad gave a huff and followed. Talion was about to go as well when a hand stopped him, he turned to regard the god curiously. "Keep an eye on Vlad; I don't want him destroying anything." The undead ranger nodded, before stepping through the portal.

**XxX**

Gaara turned slightly when his new team members followed after him. He looked at them for a moment, before walking towards the distant gates of the hidden leaf village. Vlad sped up to the red head's side, "So…who died?" Surprisingly this was said with sympathy; even if it was semi hidden it still earned him a rock to the back of his helmeted head. The red head thought there was no harm in telling them, "A friend." Talion laid a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "I know all too well how that feels my friend." The Kazekage remained silent.

As the group neared the village, all but Gaara (and Toph) stared wide eyed at the massive gates. Gaara exchanged greetings with the guards before stepping into the village, his four comrades following behind him. As he neared the Hokage tower Gaara became more worried, how was his long-time friend holding up? The red head found himself speeding up, and he didn't notice when he dropped a piece of paper. Vlad picked it up; he stopped walking as his eyes scanned over the first sentence. Toph, Raven, and Talion stopped as well in curiosity. Gaara didn't notice and continued to the tower.

"His brother's wife has passed away." Talion quickly snatched the paper from the vampire's grasp, "It is not our business." Toph crossed her arms and frowned, "We'll be working together for an unknown amount of time, and we might as well start learning about one another." Raven stayed silent as usual, before following after Gaara. They found Gaara at the receptionist desk, a frown on his face. The secretary granted them entry and followed the red head up the stairs.

When they made it to the closed door, Gaara sent his comrades a look, _"Don't say anything" _Before knocking on the door, "Enter." Gaara slowly opened the door. The man that was sitting behind the desk looked half dead, his face was pale, bags were under his reddened eyes, and his once vibrant blonde hair was pale. Naruto smiled when he saw his friend, "I'm glad you came, nii-san." Gaara walked up to the desk, his team filing in behind him, "I came as soon as I could Naruto, how is Kushina holding up."

Naruto's small smile fell, and tears brimmed in the powerful man's eyes, "Oh Kami, she's stopped talking, eating, hell…it's like she's dead as well." The blonde man quickly wiped his eyes, before looking at the other people in the room with a strained smile, "Friends of yours?" the red head nodded, "Yes, I will be leaving my position as Kazekage in my sister's capable hands, I'm taking a long term mission." Gaara turned to introduce his new comrades.

"Talion, Toph, Raven, and Vladimir will be my teammates." Naruto nodded respectively to each one of them, before smiling at his brother, "You never could stay away from the field." Gaara gave the man a small smile, "Neither could you." The blonde kage chuckled, before his face became grim once more, "The funeral will be in a couple days, you guys can stay in the Namikaze compound if you want, and Kami knows we need the company."

Raven spoke up from her place at the side of the room, "We would be honored, sir." Naruto stood and walked around the desk, smiling at his guests, "Such titles are unnecessary, please call me Naruto."

**XxX**

The group gained stares of curiosity and wonderment, after all the village's Hokage was walking through town with the Kazekage, a blind girl, a floating woman in a purple cloak, a man with ragged clothes and a sword and dagger strapped to his back, and to top it all off, a very large man in black armor that looked like it was forged in hell itself. Naruto didn't seem to notice as he made small talk with the group, asking them about their abilities and strange attire. After the first couple answers the blonde's eyes twinkled, "We will definitely have to spar sometime." This made Gaara smile, at least the man was trying to be happy.

Toph suddenly stopped her mouth slightly open, "Now that is a big house." The group turned the corner to see the Namikaze compound; needless to say it was massive! Gaara smiled slightly at the mansion. Naruto clapped his hands as they stepped through the gates; "Welcome home!" the blonde man opened the large wooden doors before calling out through the house, "AYAME, KUSHINA! I'm home and I brought guests." A brown haired woman wearing an apron came to greet them, holding her hand was a little girl with black hair.

The little girl looked up at them; her eyes distant, before she pulled her hand from the older woman's grasp and wandered off into another room. Gaara noticed the flash of pain that crossed the blondes face. The brown haired woman smiled at them, "Welcome to the Namikaze estate, I am the compound's cook Ichiraku Ayame." Naruto hugged the woman before turning to his guests, "Shall I show you to your rooms? Ayame-chan will be cooking supper here in a bit."

That night the group sat around the large table in awkward silence, although Naruto would try and start conversations they wouldn't last too long.

**XxX**

Vlad looked up at the moon from his perch on the roof, being a vampire meant that he could stay up for as long as possible without feeling fatigue, but the sunlight still sapped him of energy during the daylight hours. The vampire's nose twitched, but he didn't move, he knew he was being watched. It was understandable that the leader of the village would have bodyguards. Vladimir grimaced when a sharp pain entered his brain; drool began to seep from his mouth. He would have to feed soon.

**XxX**

Raven sat up slowly from her bed, a quick look at the clock told her it was three o'clock in the morning. The sorceress grimaced, before sighing. Raven got up and headed for the door, intent on finding some tea. As she floated down the hallway she could make out the sounds of Toph's snoring, jeez it sounded like she was using a chainsaw. The purple haired woman stopped when she heard the sound of sniffling coming from a nearby room, Raven floated over to it, before giving a soft knock. A gasp came from the other side, "Come in."

Raven did so quietly, her eyes landing on the small form of Kushina, who looked up at her with big bloodshot eyes. Raven frowned; she was never good at these kinds of things. "Are you all right?" Raven berated herself; of course she wasn't all right! Kushina shook her head, before lowering her gaze to her little hands, "Would you like to accompany me to get some tea?" The little girl nodded softly, and before Raven could turn away Kushina lifted her arms expectantly.

The gray skinned woman sighed again before picking up the little girl, who wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and snuggled into the woman's cloak.

**XxX**

Talion sat on his bed, going over everything that had happened in his head and discussing them with Celebrimbor; the wraith had no useful information and just shrugged off most of the ranger's questions. Talion ran a hand down his face, before laying down on the comfortable bed, noting that it didn't smell of orc, much to his pleasure.

**XxX**

The day after the funeral the group gathered their things and prepared to leave. They stood in front of the Namikaze manor, Naruto, Kushina and Ayame there to see them off. Gaara gave his fellow kage and his niece a hug. Talion said his goodbyes offhandedly, his gaze following Kushina as she walked off to the side staring up at something in curiosity. Talion followed her gaze to see a small ripple in the air, a few feet above the ground. Kushina reached up to touch it causing the undead ranger's eyes to widen.

Celebrimbor's yelling could be heard faintly as he called out, "NO!" but it was too late the small ripple expanded rapidly, before turning black. The little black haired girl stood still in horror as a beast out of nightmares stepped out of it with a low hiss. The beast stood taller than the buildings around it, its skin was black and it stood on all fours, it had long black claws and a whip like tail, its muzzle was that of an alligator's.

The demon looked down at the girl before grinning, Kushina turned around to stare at her horrified father, "Daddy?" the beast wrapped its tail around her and jumped backwards back into the portal, before it closed with the sound of thunder. Several more portals opened releasing a stream of knights in black armor. Vlad grinned, before unsheathing his great blade, "Finally." Naruto's eyes flashed red and his teeth elongated. Vlad and Naruto barreled into the enemy forces, followed by Gaara and Talion.

Raven and Toph hesitated when they realized their teammates were killing these soldiers. The two women paled as they tried to incapacitate their foes. Several ninja who had heard the commotion leapt into action in order to help their Hokage. Soon the battle ended with Vlad biting into the neck of one of the survivors. Raven and Toph became even paler when Gaara wrapped up the survivors in his sand, **"Sabaku-sousou." **All but one was crushed; the final one was lifted from the ground by Talion.

"Who sent you?!" The man had black skin and red eyes, and looked anything but human. The creature started babbling in some unknown language. Talion placed Urfael at the creature's neck, "ENGLISH DAMN YOU!" The ranger was pushed aside by a very angry Naruto Uzumaki. The Hokage lifted the demon up, his ivory claws digging into its neck, "Where's my daughter you son of a bitch?!" The beast grinned before spitting tar like blood onto Naruto's face.

The blonde man didn't even flinch as he tore out the creature's throat. A flash of white gathered the attention of everyone. A brown haired woman stepped out of the light, a small frown on her beautiful face. Kami looked at the carnage around her before looking at her chosen champions, "Time to get to work."

**XxX**

**So? What do you think, please comment! Feedback is appreciated! **

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
